Heavenly Darkness
by HeyItsSarcasm
Summary: All Hell breaks loose when Sam and Dean discover a new and powerful monster. With help from a secretive and quiet hunter named Rachel, will they be able to stop the carnage? Will romance be sparked? And what secrets are being hidden by Rachel?


Prologue

The day was like any other; Rising before dawn, and hauling ass out of town. It's just how the boys lived. Ever since the death of their mother, the open road was their only home, and the black impala was their faithful friend. The brothers, Sam and Dean, worked cases. Not lawsuit cases or criminal cases, but a much less appreciated type; monster cases. They travelled the country, taking down anything that posed a threat to humanity, and yet again were on another such case. However, this case would be like none they'd ever worked before.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bang!

Rachel's head slammed against the wall as she was thrown backwards by her tormentor. It was only mid-morning, yet she felt she had been fighting for days. She fired her gun at the creature, but with inhuman speed, it parried to the left, and dodged the bullet, quite literally.

This was her life. Every day, fighting against the unknown and herself, in a constant struggle to survive, but so is the life of a hunter. With many secrets to hide, she kept to herself, never making connections with other hunters in order to protect what she held dear. That is how she arrived in her predicament. In a damp and musty abandoned dorm, on the campus of a little, unknown college in the middle of nowhere, she was slumped against the wall with tattered clothes, three remaining bullets, and no backup.

"Dammit" Rachel grunted, wiping her auburn hair from her sweat-covered forehead as she hoisted herself up from the floor. Just as she did, the beast hurled a rusted bed frame at where she had been laying. She fired at it once again, but this time, the opponent managed to stop the bullet in midair and drop it to the ground like it was no more than a harmless pebble.

'Maybe a witch?' Rachel thought, staring at the robed magician, firing her gun once more, granting the same result. "Son of a bitch! One bullet left..." was quickly muttered under bated breath as she took aim one last time. Just as she pulled the trigger, two large men burst in, scaring her and throwing off her aim. She threw her gun at the open closet out of frustration, drawing the attention of the taller of the two men.

"It's okay, ma'am. I'm Sam, and that's my brother, Dean. We are going to get you out of here," He said, striding over. Rachel quickly realized that they had not seen her gun, and with her hair tousled and clothes tattered from the fight, they probably assumed that she was one of the homeless people that constantly sneak into the dorms and take up residence in the abandoned rooms. She wasn't surprised though, with her pale skin and hazel eyes, she looked like an average civilian. She had no distinguishable scars, no suspicious habits, and an overall normal looking life. She was 5'5", average height, got a mix of A's and B's in school, average intelligence, and owned a plain little house with a plain looking cat and dog, and had a plain little existence.

As the tall man, Sam he said, led Rachel out of the room, she looked back and saw the other man fighting the robed magician and caught a glimpse of deep amethyst eyes from under its hood. They were nothing like she had seen before, and wondered if the brothers had ever dealt with a beast like this. 'Of course they have!' She thought, "the one that stayed behind sure looked like he knew what he was do-'

"Son of a bitch!" came a yell from the room they had left, just as they reached the staircase. Sam and Rachel looked back and saw the man Sam said was named Dean storming towards them angrily.

"Dean! What's wrong?" Sam bellowed down the hall, "What happened?" The concern was prevalent in his deep voice.

"The damn thing got away," Dean Replied gruffly. "In the blink of an eye, it was gone. I don't know what we are going to do, man. We can't leave with it still out there." He finished, finally reaching Sam and Rachel at the staircase.

"Well if it doesn't turn up in a couple days," Sam paused, clearly not wanting to be the bearer of bad news "we will just have to move on."

"We will talk about it later, Sammy. I believe you are forgetting about someone?"

"Oh! Yeah," Sam said as he turned to Rachel. "What is your name, ma'am? Do you have a place to go? It's not safe here." Rachel looked up, and stared into his deep brown eyes, wondering if she should give up her cover, but decided better of it.

"I-I-I'm R-Rachel. Rachel Logan." She stammered in feigned fear. "And y-yes. I have a place to go." Her acting skills proved better than she had thought, as the look on both hunters' faced implied that they believed she was traumatized.

"Sammy, let's go." Dean grumbled just as Sam opened his mouth to speak again. Dean turned on his heel and quickly began his descent down the staircase. With reluctance, Sam turned and ushered Rachel down after the elder brother. Down they went, until four flights of stairs later, they were exiting the old, decrepit dormitory building. Dean motioned to Sam that he needed to talk privately with him. He loped past Rachel with a quick 'Stay here' and as the brother began to converse in harsh whispers, Rachel took the opportunity to really examine the hunters.

Sam, was two or three inches taller than Dean, she speculated, and seemingly a few years younger too. Both men were fit from constant exertion, and their eyes betrayed how much pain they had seen and felt in their lives. Sam had almost shoulder-length brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and Dean had fairly short brown hair and green eyes. Before she knew it, she was pulled out of her inspection by the older brother calling her over.


End file.
